


Crowley in the closet

by Carter2016



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Crowley (Good Omens) is Crowley (Supernatural), Demon Summoning, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), London, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter2016/pseuds/Carter2016
Summary: What if the Winchesters fail to summon the king of hell? And what if this king of hell doesn’t want to get found by them?





	Crowley in the closet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in English. I’ve only written in German before and want to practice my English. Please tell me, if there are any mistakes. I hope you like this story. Feel free to comment your thoughts on the story and my writing style!

“Why the hell isn’t it possible to summon that bloody demon?” asked Dean, his voice full of frustration. He and his brother were trying to get Crowley in the bunker for several hours and nothing they had tried was working. “I don’ know, man. Maybe he found a way to ward himself?” guessed Sam. “But if we can’t get him here we probably can find him and get into his house or wherever he is...” Sam was already heading for the library looking for the right book.

It took him a few hours to find something that looked like it could work and another twenty minutes to get all the ingredients for the spell. Luckily they had everything they needed in the bunker. Dean looked disgusted while Sam was putting the blood of a goat, a small bone and other nasty stuff in a bowl. They finally threw some hair of Crowley’s vessel in it. Dean wasn’t sure where they had that from but it was definitely the right hair and if they would find the vessel, they’ll find Crowley, as Sam had pointed out during his research. Dean drew a symbol on the wall next to them in the war room. A bright golden light appeared, stretching out and leaving Sam and Dean blinded.

When the light faded, they stood in a big bedroom. The blanket on the bed was black as well as the fluffy pillow. Dean pointed to a door. There were two actually but they decided to try the one on the left first. Careful and trying to make no noise, he opened the door and heard Sam behind him laughing. They had found the closet. It was a small dressing room with different black outfits in it. And in one corner there was a freezer. All white and the opposite of what they had seen in the rest of the room. “Should we open it?” whispered Sam while Dean was already doing it. He choked as he saw what was in there. Crowley’s dead vessel was lying in front of Dean covered in ice and completely naked. “What the fuck” was the only thing he was able to say and closed the freezer immediately. “I think he’s wearing a different vessel” said Sam. “So where the hell is this son of a bitch?” Dean was getting angry. It had been nearly the whole day searching for the king of hell and Dean didn’t’ even had the chance to eat his burger.

“Let’s try the other door and if he isn’t in here we need to get out of this apartment anyways.” Dean nodded and Sam was heading for the second door which leaded to a small corridor. They walked to the end of it and suddenly there were the most green and beautiful plants the brothers had ever seen in front of them. They split up and wandered through the apartment searching for Crowley but gave up soon because it was clear that he wasn’t there. It took them a few minutes to leave the building and figure out where they were. “London? Seriously?” said Dean. This was definitely the worst day he had in this year. There hadn’t been an Apocalypse or anything else to stop and now this happened. “I think we need to take a flight back home” Sam sighted. Dean wasn’t happy about that and complained about it the whole way to the next cash point.

They crossed the street and the next thing Dean saw was a black Bentley driving with way too much speed in their direction. The Brothers hadn’t even the time to react. But suddenly the vehicle stopped probably one foot away from where Sam was standing. Both hunters were shocked but what happened than was making the situation not even better. Because the guy who was riding shotgun came out of the car arguing with the driver. The man was smaller than dean and dressed extremely weird. He was covered in all kind of white and beige coloured fabric. Even his hair was a light blond. “I told you, you can’t drive 90 Miles per hour in London. You’re going to kill someone. Or us and I’m not very interested to do this whole amount of paperwork, my dear”, the man said judging the driver. Then he turned to the two totally confused hunters. “I’m so sorry for my husband. He doesn’t like speed limits. Well he doesn’t like limits and rules in general.” “I kind of figured that” Dean shot back. The driver had now managed to get out of his car as well. He looked like he was seeing a ghost for a moment. Then his facial expression went back to normal. His hair was a bright red and he was dressed all in black like the complete opposite of the other man. And although it was cloudy he had sunglasses on. “You should probably apologize”, the smaller man suggested to the driver. “I’m not going to apologize. I never do” he muttered. “Anyways. Do you live here? We are looking for a friend of ours. His name is Crowley. Have you heard of him?” Sam asked. Probably they could turn this whole near death experience into something better. And maybe they would find Crowley in the end. It looked like the man in white was going to say something but before he could the other man said a grumpy “no” and went back into the car. The other guy followed him, his head tilted like he was thinking about something. In a weird way the man reminded Dean of Castiel. Sam and Dean watched the Bentley driving away. Then they decided to look for a motel or B&B or whatever this British guys had here.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Bentley arrived on their final destination and the two men got out of the car and into the flat, green plants greeting them with shivers of fear. “So who where these people?” wanted the blond one finally to know. “And if you’re not telling me than I’m going to stay in my bookshop this night.” The red haired sighted and began to tell. “But I have no idea how they got here. I never wanted them to see my real body. It’s better to work in disguise over there in the US. And I have my time off. No need for bloody Winchesters to ruin my time with you, Angel” he ended. “That’s nice, my dear, but I think you should help them. I mean it could be a part of the ineffable plan, couldn’t it, Crowley?”


End file.
